Twisted in Blood Curse
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: Ch. 9 is up! Shifu has revealed the past between Master Shian and Lady Wind Song! The whole beginning was a foreseen, and they will found that Tigress was a great hint of all question! R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hi, guys! I've got inspired a game called 'Siren Blood Curse', if you know what is it. I took my favourite scene and subtitles from the game, or may be most of the story. Except this time is really an abandoned human village!**

**I don't own Siren Blood Curse and Kung Fu Panda!**

* * *

Prologue

After a week of time travelling to Hannah and Lilly, they both thought that everything was back in normal, but they were wrong…

_It was just a beginning…_

In an abandoned village, there was a rope bridge that stretched between two towering mountain peaks and over a body of water below, southwest of the Valley of Peace as it lay in the long distance.

Gei, used to be a grudged ghost, but now, she had finally clear her mind and thrown the grudges behind her and with her beloved parents beside her forever. They are spirits now, thanks for Hannah, Lilly and the Furious Five's helps.

But, they had forgotten something. That Gei's curse on the village, that the ones who had done so many terrible things on her, have had not broken!

The curse that Gei put, could make everyone into a living dead and then spread their curses to the others once they had killed.** (A/N: I watched 'Siren Blood Curse' in YouTube, I don't have a PS3.)**

And now, the curses had spread to one by one, Gei must hurry to warn her friends to redress her mistakes, Hannah, Lilly and the Furious Seven (A/N: Not count on Tai Lung.), and asked them for help to stop this curse kept spreading.

--

_**In the **__**Plane of Enlightment**_

Gei and her parents had saw the terrify scenes of their used to living village, Gei started to watch it in horrify.

Master Oogway joined in the sight, he could see that the situation was getting worse and worse, "This is a reverse of the circle of life." He spoke which Gei knew what she supposed to do.

The little rabbit clutched her raged doll as she has decided, "Mom, Dad, I must redress my mistakes!" Gei said firmly.

"Then go, my daughter." Her mom whispered as she hugged her.

"The Gods have allowed you to go assist them, but in a spirit ghost figure, you cannot appear in a flesh body." Oogway said and Gei nodded.

"I'll be back after I finish this." Gei farewell her parents and Oogway, then she transformed into a light and flew out the Plane of Enlightment, and head off to the Jade Palace.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: The Warning!

_Preview:_

_"Hannah! Lilly!" Gei shouted joyfully._

_"Gei!" the two in-training Dragon Warriors both shouted joyfully in unison._

_"Wait!? You know this ghost? We've seen her before you were born!" Monkey stated._

_Gei giggled, "Still didn't tell them, huh?" she whispered._

_"Tell us what?" the Furious Seven and the rest of the warriors asked in unison._

_"Nothing!" a ghost, a white tiger and a tree green snake both nervously said._


	2. The Warning!

Chapter 1: The Warning!

_**In the Jade Palace**_

It was night there, shining stars hanged in the sky, in one room of the bunkhouse. The four in-training Dragon Warriors were playing childish in one room as a pillow fight!

"Take that!" Hannah shouted as she threw a pillow to Azure.

"Yea, take this!" Azure said as she threw a double pillow on her.

"Duck!" Jade giggled as he ducked the pillows from his sister and Azure.

"Tornado blast!" Lilly shouted as she used her little power on her pillow and blasted the three.

_BOOM!_

Hannah and Jade got hit on the thin-papered wall as the two got broke through it which it was Monkey's room. Before that, he was meditating peacefully, _almost_, until he got interrupted by a white tiger and a panda.

And as for Azure, they were as same as Hannah and Jade, got hit through into Tai Lung's room while he was studying of a new scroll of kung fu.

"Children!" Shifu shouted as he was in the middle of the hall. "What is going on? I heard a blast in here if I recommend." He said.

"Grandfather, we were playing a pillow fight, until…" Hannah paused for a brief.

"Until what?" he demanded to ask.

Hannah then nervously placed her right paw behind her back head, "Accidentally break Uncle Monkey and Uncle Tai Lung's papered-wall." She split it out smooth and quick.

"You did what!?" said the two couples appeared from Shifu's back.

Shifu didn't speak anything until, "It is late! So go to sleep and fix the wall tomorrow as your punishments!" he finished as he left the hall.

"Kids, I'm so disappointing at you. Now go back to sleep right now." Tigress said and everybody went to sleep, as each room has blown out the candles.

Although, it took Gei six hours arrived herself to the Jade Palace because she got lost easily. Anyway, she finally approached to the bunkhouse but she was confused and didn't know which room was Hannah or Lilly's.

Then, she picked the last one of the hall, which it was, Tai Lung's room. Therefore, she was a spirit or ghost** (A/N: if you like spirit sounds good than ghost, I could use it.)** now, so she could go through the wall easily.

When she leaned herself to Tai Lung's face, even though she was a spirit, she couldn't see in the dark.

She gulped and used in scary voice, "…Hannah…" tried to play her in the first meet.

"Um?" Tai Lung got awoken a little and then the picture was still blank, but then he heard a stranger voice.

"Hannah? Lilly?" Gei asked again.

Then, Tai Lung's ember eyes have finally snapped and wide-eyes. In front of him was, a... a... a GHOST!

_WAHHHH!!_

Tai Lung's screams has echoed the Jade Mountain. All the masters and the four in-training Dragon Warriors have sudden awoken by the screech as they all rushed into Tai Lung's room.

"Tai Lung! What's wron-" Tigress paused as she took a brief.

"Hannah! Lilly!" Gei shouted joyfully.

"Gei!" the two in-training Dragon Warriors both shouted joyfully in unison.

"Wait!? You know this ghost? We've seen her before you were born!" Monkey stated.

Gei giggled, "Still didn't tell them, huh?" she whispered.

"Tell us what?" the Furious Seven and the rest of the warriors asked in unison.

"Nothing!" a ghost, a white tiger and a tree green snake both nervously said.

"Anyway, Gei, what's bring you here? I thought we had deal your grudges out of your mind and then you gone to the Plane of Enlightment peacefully with your parents." Hannah asked worriedly.

"I'm here to give you a warning!" she said.

"What warning?" she confused.

"It's-" she then paused by a light from a crack on the window, she conjured Oogway's words, _'You cannot stay in the daylight instead of dark or shadow.'_

"What?" Lilly questioned as she saw Gei's bugged eyes were widened.

"Hide me in your shadow. I'll tell when it's dawn." she quickly said and flew straight into Hannah's shadow.

Everyone was sweat-dropped, "She didn't even ask my permission..." the white tiger wanted to cry but no tears.

"Looks like she can't stay in sunlight." Azure remained as they all watched the sun rising.

"Ya think!?" Hannah then glared at her shadow.

'What kind of warning' she thought as she followed the others to have a breakfast.

"This must be some kind of movie I missed." Azure frowned. SHe didn't know what was the situation yet and so did Jade and the masters.

--

Please Read and Review!

Next Chapter: A New Mission

_Preview:_

_"We've got an emergency message from a village, but…" Shifu stopped._

_"But what?" Tigress asked._

_"But the message goose didn't hand it to me instead a strange wing blew it in front of my eyes." He spoke and there was a silence._

_"Is this a prank, some kind of joke or what?" Mantis questioned._

_"No! This village is existed, but the problem is, should we go?" Shifu asked._

_"We must go." Hannah spoke._

* * *

**Sorry for update so short...**


	3. New Mission

Chapter 2: A New Mission

After they had finished their breakfast, they went back to training. Although, Hannah still couldn't help but kept thinking about last night and so did Lilly.

"Still thinking about last night?" Lilly asked behind Hannah's back, which gave her a shocked as she got trip into the Seven Swinging Clubs.

Luckily, Crane caught her in time by catching her feet and he gently placed her on floor.

"Better not distract again." Crane seriously said. "Ever."

"I won't. Thanks, Uncle Crane." Hannah thanked him and just wanted to go back training.

Crane stopped her again by pulled her shirt, "Oh no so fast, young lady. Aren't you and the other two going to fix the paper walls?" he then stared at her and Lilly with frowned.

"Ah man!" the two grumbled, but the red-crowned crane chuckled. They hates to remind the punishments that Shifu ordered.

"You better do it, or dad will kick you back the way to the bunkhouse." Lilly warned her as she was snickering.

Hannah then gave her a glare, "I hate you." She simply said and shook her head lightly.

"I know." Lilly said with a smile, and they started to walk back to the bunkhouse.

But suddenly, when Hannah approached the gate, someone has pushed the gate with force, then Hannah got slammed back into the Seven Swinging Clubs but Monkey caught her this time.

When they looked at the gate, it was Shifu who was patting hardly! And the Furious Seven turned their sight on Hannah, to check if she's alright, and yet, she was dizzy and mumbled.

"This is definitely not my day." She murmured as Monkey placed her on floor, again.

Po stepped forward, "What is it, Shifu? A new mission?" he asked.

"Yes." He replied.

'Stupid big mouth.' Po cursed himself.

"We've got an emergency message from a village, but…" Shifu stopped.

"But what?" Tigress asked.

"But the message goose didn't hand it to me instead a strange wing blew it in front of my eyes." He spoke and there was a silence.

Hannah felt better now but then got a stare by her family members, "What!?" she confusedly asked.

"Is this a prank, some kind of joke or what?" Mantis questioned.

"Hey, I didn't get the point here! The only prank I did today was _poured some water into Jade's pants to make it like he wet the bed._" Then Hannah's jaws dropped as she realized she had spill the beans.

"You did _**what**_!?" said an angry voice behind her and the heat of anger stunned her.

Then Hannah then slowly turned her body and saw Jade was glaring at her with the furious sight as their mother.

"Oh, I'm dead." Hannah murmured.

"That explains why my bed was _**wet**_! It was _**you**_!!" Jade blustered.

"Ah… look on the bright side, you make people laugh their gags out." She tried to defend herself but it was useless as Jade still glare at her.

The little white tiger knew how worst the situation and she ran in a flash and Jade quickly chasing her. The eight masters and the viper twins watched it with sweat-dropped.

Tigress then said to Shifu while her children were fighting against to each other, "Shifu, I think it's probably one of Hannah's silly pranks."

Shifu then gave her a glance, "No! This village is existed, and they don't know the villages and cities' names except here. So I think _**certain**_ that this is not a prank." He firmly said.

The Furious Seven heard him with shocked,_ if Hannah didn't do it, then who did?_ They thought and saw the fight was over, Hannah won.

"Told you it wasn't me!" she claimed.

"The only problem is, should we go?" Shifu asked in serious tone.

Hannah thought deeply and conjured Gei tried to tell them about warning, she wondered if she wanted to tell them about this mystery message…

But then, she spoke, "We must go." The masters stared at her.

"What!?" they shouted.

"Like I said, we must go. Maybe this is what Gei was trying to tell us!" she said.

"But how could be _this_ is a _**warning**_?" Lilly stated.

"I don't know why I said that, but I think Gei seemed like becoming a part of my body." Hannah felt tons of bricks hit her head.

Shifu then let out a long sighed, "If this is what she tried to tell us, then we must go." They nodded.

"Cool! I'll go pack up the stuff!" Hannah shouted as she tried to run back to the bunkhouse.

But then, Shifu spoke again, "You're not going anywhere." The four in-training Dragon Warriors were stunned.

""What!?" the children shouted in unison.

"But Grandfather, without Gei within me, you wouldn't know what will happen on the journey!" she said.

We could wait till the dawn and Gei will leave your shadow and then we leave. In the mean time, you four must stay here wait our return." Tai Lung ordered.

"Oh come on! We have been trained here for entire childhood! Our fighting skills are strong enough to kick those bad guys' butts! Couldn't you let us to have an adventure or a mission with you?" Lilly asked, or pleaded. The other three agreed.

However, it was useless, "No! That's all, you're _too_ young and we probably cannot take care of you during the journey or fighting." Viper claimed.

"Ah, you forget something. I'm **immortal**, so even the foes killed me, I'll be **alive** soon." Hannah said proudly.

"You cannot always count on your immortal body, sometimes the skills are the _true_ life-saver. We **unlike** you." Crane explained, Hannah sudden felt her world was shatter, he was right, she was the **only one** had an immortal soul.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"That's okay, Hannah. So we will be back in a week later, make sure the palace still stand well when we get back." Shifu said.

"No problem." She said with confidence.

"Yea, piece of cake." Jade followed up.

"Good, now go back to training. And this time, train harder than usual." Shifu said as he left the Training Room.

When the warriors went back the training, as Shifu said, trained harder than before. Usually, Viper fought against her husband, Crane, in the Jade Turtle, but this time, they tried a new skill.

Crane grabbed Viper's tail and threw her into the flame-holes floor and then she used her Water Dragon power watered the flames and Crane soared in the air as used the Wind Dragon power flew straight at Viper, and then they fought to each other in a time limit. The flames from the holes were out for a while, but the limit has passed, it started again.

Monkey tried to swing himself into the Clubs, and he used his 'Focus Punch' to pulverize the swinging, and used his tail to train more sit-ups.

Mantis trained focus on his scythed claws, as he tried to use to cut the thick wood easily, or chop.

Po and Tigress worked together as a perfect team. Po used his giant belly to support Tigress for flipped herself into the air, and then he quickly threw two wooden boards into the air and Tigress kicked them in a perfect split! But then, Po threw more things, even he knew it was a bad idea, he threw blades, knives and arrows towards. And for a surprise, she kicked and dodged them back easily, Po sighed of relief.

Tigress started to land on the floor, she let out a fighting cry as Po knew what that cries meant, and they fought serious! Tai Lung has cut himself into the couples' fight as three fighters battle.

The four in-training Dragon Warriors watched the speed and serious from their parents and other family members in awed and wide-eyed. They haven't seen them fought or training that much seriously, lots of sweats in their eyebrows and the sounds of the smashing wooden boards have amazed them.

"Wow! I've never seen them fight _that_ serious!" Azure exclaimed.

"You bet!" Jade said.

"Then we cannot stand here any longer, let's get back training!" Hannah shouted and her friends cheered, and went back to their position. Shifu watched his children training and let out a small smile on his face.

After 4 hours of hard training, the sun has down. And Gei appeared as a spirit figure, when she out of Hannah's shadow, she saw she and the other three were asleep on the floor.

Gei tried to wake them up, but then she was stopped by Tigress's paw, even she was a ghost but could saw someone wants to shut her.

"Master Tigress!?" Gei whispered.

"Shhh. I don't want to wake them up. Now, lead us as soon as possible." Tigress urged her and the little rabbit spirit nodded.

As the two walked out and leaving the children dozing on the floor. When they approached the gates of Valley of Peace, the rest of the kung fu masters were awaiting them, they have prepared themselves already.

Mr. Ping was beside at the gates, tried to wish his son's family a good luck and going to take care of the children.

"Dad, make sure the kids train every day and…" he then cut by the elder goose.

"Oh don't worry, son! You could leave everything to me, be safe on your journey." Ping said.

"Daddd…!" Po mumbled as to remind his dad that he's not a twelve year old panda, the furious Seven and Shifu chuckled at the _'Father and Son'_ scene before them.

"Master Shifu, we don't have much time." Gei whispered in the red panda's big ear.

"Children, it's time to go!" Shifu said as Gei floated toward to lead the way.

Mr. Ping waved his wing till the warriors walked the end of his sight. He stood a while, and then he spoke, "Children, you can come out now."

Hannah, Jade, Lilly and Azure both appeared behind a cart, "Thanks a lot, grandpa." Hannah hugged him tightly.

"Oh, it was nothing." Ping said.

"Take care of the palace, we'll show mom and dad that we're strong enough to battle any foe." Hannah then clutched her fist as she thought in excited.

"Now come on, Hannah! They have gone too far!" Lilly shouted and Hannah quickly gave Ping a kiss on his cheek and ran off to her friends.

Ping watched his grandchildren running and sighed, "Kids today." He chuckled and shook his head slightly as he went to the Jade Palace.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Gift

_Preview: _

_"Before you reach into the village, Master Oogway gave me a favor to all of you, he said that it might help." Gei said._

_"From Master Oogway!?" the eight masters were exclaimed._

_"This gift can make your hearts connect as one, and then you could pass the message through the minds. And add one more thing…" she then took a brief._

_"You could see through the eyes of foes by it." She added._


	4. Gifts

Chapter 3: Gifts

When they have approached the Thread of Hope, Tigress couldn't help herself by conjured the fight between of Tai Lung and Furious Five, and then cut the bridge, she felt ashamed and they had fixed it in a couple week after Po defeated Tai Lung.

"According to the map, we have to across this bridge and walk in 2 more miles to reach the village." Shifu said as he took a look on the map.

"I wonder how the kids are doing?" Po asked himself.

"I'm sure dad could take care of them." Tigress said as she kissed his cheek.

"Yea, otherwise he will allow them to go out on following us." Mantis joked.

"Actually, you are correct." A voice came from their back.

The voice was Hannah's, and so as Jade, Lilly and Azure were beside her, then they saw rage in their family's eyes. The two couples' eyes were widened as teacups.

"Way to go, Mantis." Monkey said.

"What!? How could this my fault?" Mantis asked.

"Kids! I thought we told you that-" Hannah then cut Tai Lung's words.

"**To stay at the Jade Palace and look after it**, but you didn't say_ we cannot follow you,_ and beside, Grandpa will look after the palace for us." She said.

Tai lung has no more excuses to say because of the white tiger's wide, confidence grin. He knew if he made up more excuses, she would take it back.

"Please, mom, just once, after this mission, we will be punish ourselves whatever you asked!" she pleaded Tigress.

Tigress then looked deeply into her daughter's eyes, and saw they were full of hope and light. She sighed and said, "I'm must be crazy, fine, you can come with us."

The children were cheering, but the masters were bemusing, usually Tigress always stand of her words.

"What makes you change your mind?" Viper curiously asked.

She saw her tiger friend grinned, which made her heart more curious, "Let's just say this girl has the same spirit of her father." She simply said as she watched the future Dragon Warriors ran faster than the masters to the end of the Thread of Hope.

Gei then sudden felt an evil aura in the air, that was her curse and it started get stronger and stronger. She began worry and she flew in front of her friends.

There were a few more steps to reach the village, Gei blocked them at sudden.

"Wait!" she said.

"What? What's wrong?" Monkey asked.

"Before you reach into the village, Master Oogway gave me a favour to all of you, he said that it might help." Gei said.

"From Master Oogway!?" the eight masters were exclaimed.

"It's a gift. This gift can make your hearts connect as one, and then you could pass the message through the minds. And add one more thing…" she then took a brief.

"You could see through into the foe's eyes." She added.

"See through the eyes of the foes!? That sounds pretty cool!" Po said.

"Now we can see every movement of the enemy!" Azure claimed.

Then Mantis spotted something, "Hey! I think I see something!" he shouted.

"Shhh! Be quiet! We should not make any sounds in here." Gei warned Mantis with a glare.

"Sorry." He apologized in whisper.

Gei humped and then floated to the entrance of the cursed village as there was a name framed above the gates. But the name was an ancient Chinese as the masters didn't know how to read it, even Gei because she was too young to die as she never went to school in her living life.

However, Shifu and Tai Lung had learnt them from Master Oogway as they could read it.

"Valley…of… No Return…" they translated it in unison and the name of the village, Valley of No Return, has scared them a little.

"_Valley of Return_!? What kind of name is that? Who named this valley anyway?" Lilly questioned as she felt shivered back her spines.

"Neither do I." Gei added.

Hannah has surprised of Gei, "Wait? You never know the name of this valley or village?" she asked and the spirit shook her head.

"No, I had been blinded by hatred and grudges as I never cared about the village." Gei replied.

Mantis let out a chuckle, "What? You mean you killed somebody before?" he joked.

"Yes." She calmly said and there was a silence and stared at the little insect who felt qualm.

"Want to hear?" she asked innocently and the group quickly shook their heads.

"…Okay!" Gei said and flew through the gates.

Although, the gates were locked and it's Mantis's show time. He used his scythed claws to chop the locks into a half as unlocked.

"Nice work, Mantis." Viper commented.

"It was nothing, just train hard." Mantis modestly replied.

When they all went through the gates as entered the village, they saw Gei was gazing around by stand still. "Nothing changes here." She murmured.

"Why there's no one here?" Jade asked curiously.

"They're here, but at the other side of the forest, the Skeleton Forest." She directed as she pointed the forest that in front of them.

The forest has sent a cries, crawls and roars of unknown creatures, this is more liked a live horrid movie!

"Who jerk named everything herein this Valley so creepy?" Hannah mumbled, putting on her low voice.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Unexpected Arrivals!

_Preview:_

_"Hannah!!" she was right, it is Sora and so as Fred, Nana and a unknown wolf male beside them, old friends from the International Kung Fu Camp. Sora hugged Hannah tightly, and Lilly and Azure ran to greet their long-time-no-see friends._

_"Sora! Nana! Fred! Oh my god, it's such a surprise! What are you doing here?" Hannah questioned._

_"Wing! Hawk! Luca! I can't believe it's really you guys!!" Lilly cried in joy._

_"Could somebody please slap my face?" Hannah requested and Luca filched a punch on her face._


	5. Unexpected Arrivals!

Chapter 4: Unexpected Arrivals!

Before they reached to the centre of the village, they've found there were no survivors during their walking. The only thing they could hear was the blowing of cold wind and the terrify sound of the echo valley, plus, _too_ quiet…

_BRUSH!_

Suddenly, a brushes has sudden sounded and almost gave each of them a heart attack, except Gei.

Shifu stepped forward, "Where are you? Show yourself!! We won't harm you!" he shouted to no one but the air.

Then, four shadowy figures appeared from the brushes and landed on the ground easily, then the Furious Seven and the rest started to look closer to the figures and yet sudden they felt they were familiarly.

"Hannah?" one of the figures spoken, and the voice made the whit tiger's heart started pounding fast.

She then suddenly recognized the owner of the voice, "Sora?" she bemusedly asked.

"Hannah!!" she was right, it is Sora and so as Fred, Nana and a unknown wolf male beside them, old friends from the International Kung Fu Camp. Sora hugged Hannah tightly, and Lilly and Azure ran to greet their long-time-no-see friends.

"Sora! Nana! Fred! Oh my god, it's such a surprise! What are you doing here?" Hannah questioned.

"Well, we were trying to ask you the same question." The silver wolf said.

"I asked first! So why are you here?" she demanded asked.

"We've received an emergency message from our Fok Village, said that here was a plague area. Oh, and this is my dad, Howard Sliverwolf." He then introduced his father.

Howard Sliverwolf was same specie as Sora, he has a scar on his right eye and another one was glowering in the dark. He was carrying two samurai swords behind his back.

"I heard a lot of things about you from my son and his friends, it is an honour to meet the greatest kung fu masters of China." He modestly said as he bowed to the Furious Seven and Shifu.

"There's no need…" Shifu was then cut by someone.

"Guess we're not the only group who came here." A voice came from nowhere, not their front, right, left, behind, unless… in the sky.

Four birds were flying in the sky and two kangaroo hopped out from the brushes, and the most crazy thing of all, two birds were a falcon and a hawk which means they were Wing and Hawk! And a little kangaroo beside the bigger one was Luca! They were also the old friends from the camp, too.

"Wing! Hawk! Luca! I can't believe it's really you guys!!" Lilly cried in joy.

"Could somebody please slap my face?" Hannah requested and Luca filched a punch on her face.

"Ouch!" she cried out of pain, "Oh my gosh! I'm not dreaming, aren't I?" she mumbled as she rubbed her cheek.

"Wing, introduction?" Lilly asked with blushed when she looked at Wing's pink face.

"They're my parents, but **divorced**." He shortly said and then he pointed at the bigger kangaroo, "And that's Luca's Uncle, Stanley, he works in my parent's career together." He added.

"But what brings you here?" Viper asked, felt something strange around here.

"We've received a letter from someone and the boss said that it will be a great story if we take an investigation around here. And by the way, name's Leon Bright, Wing and Hawks' father, just call me Leon." The falcon greeted to the masters.

"And I'm their mother, Angela Smith, call me Angel." She then followed up.

"Stanley Box, dude! Call me Stanley!" the kangaroo hopped crazily as show off introduce.

Wing turned back to Lilly, "On the other hand, I also wanted to have a visit to you, but I guess I don't need to fly more miles anyone." He winked as made the viper's heart melt.

"Come on, people! We don't have much time, now cut on!" Gei furiously shouted.

"A ghost!?" Leon asked.

"Or a spirit?" Howard asked.

"Both." She replied.

"Where are we heading?" Angel asked.

"To the _Sacred Mountain of Blood_, there will be a 'show' perform." Gei then closed in half eyes.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: The Abandoned Village

_Preview:_

_"No...Oh my god! They didn't actually kill her, did they? I can't believe this!" Tigress whispered._

_"What is she doing!? This is a __suicide__!" Rin furiously asked._

_"Saving a life, duh." Lilly said._

_"She's fine, but I'm afraid that she had met one of them as she must keep running." Gei worriedly said._


	6. The Abandoned Village

**Opps! Sorry, Guys, there was something wrong of this chapter! A lot of of scrips missing! So, here's an update!**

* * *

** Chapter 5: The Abandoned Village**

"A show? What show?" Wing asked.

Gei didn't responded but turned herself face to him and leaned herself closely to his face, which made him started to sweating. And then she spoke, "Let's just say it will make you frighten enough to peel your pants." she smirked.

She finished as she floated in a direction and so the gang followed her. Stanley started on the camera as to recording everything they seen.

**_--The Sacred Mountain of Blood--_**

As they have approached to the mountain, Gei told them to hide secretly behind the trees or brushes. Although, Shifu was still confused of his situation; _why there were other two country groups got the same message as theirs? And who sent them the message? The whole thing started to get weirder and weirder._

Gei shooshed them and said quietly, "Shhh! they're now coming out."

Stanley's camera was still rolling as he held it in a correct direction and it appeared the images.

There were four hooded men pulling three little girls with force and they could hear their screamings and shouted out a language.

One of the hooded men held up an axe as he rose it up in the air, and the little girl was blinded by blind-hold, then she was frightened, scared. shrieked for mercy.

"No...Oh my god! They didn't actually kill her, did they? I can't believe this!" Tigress whispered.

The girl screamed in ancient Chinese as Gei translated it calmly, "Stop it!! Why did you do this! This isn't what God wants!"

Then that was her last words as she got chopped, the warriors watched it in horrid. Azure almost cried but Crane was caressing her mouth with his wing.

"Shhhhhh! They'll hear you!" he whispered.

Viper then spotted more girls behind the hooded men, "No! They're gonna kill her, too!" she exclaimed.

"Shh! We gotta do something!" Stanley urged.

"We have to call the cops!"

"This is _China_, not _America_. We don't have _cops_!" Hannah stated.

"Oh my god..." Angel gasped.

"She's trying to get away." Angel said.

The girl was so close to get away but then she get caught again, Hannah had had seen that enough as she shouted, "Leave her alone!"

"Hannah! No!!" Po and Tigress both whispered in unison, and then they saw Hannah attacked on the hooded men and pushed the girl away into a different direction, she then ran off into another direction as they started to chase her.

"What is she doing!? This is a _suicide_!" Angel furiously asked.

"Saving a life, duh." Lilly said.

"God, I can't watch this anymore." Nana silently said.

"Hey...Is she the_ 'actress' _that you guys hired?" Leon then backed from his car and asked, they stared at him in a wide-eyed as teacups.

"Oh, Hannah! Please be okay!" Tigress prayed.

--

_**Meanwhile…**_

To Hannah, she was still kept running forward inside the forest, until her locket got dropped and ran back to pick it up, she cursed, "Shoot! How could they have just murdered her like that!! Goddamn psychos!!" she moving on.

She ran and ran until she approached a small house which looked like an old police station, she rushed inside and shouted, "Help! A little girl got stabbed!!"

Then she forgot this was an ancient Chinese village as she tried to say, "Ah… A girl dead!" she sometimes peeked some of Tai Lung's language scrolls.

She realized she has a torch that Wing given to her as she switched on and it lit up as hit on a telephone. But when she tried to use it, it didn't work because of its useless wire.

"Shoot! Hannah, you're so stupid! This is _**China**_, there's no wire or electricity here!!" she shouted and she got a hit in her mind.

'_Wait? A telephone!? If this place was an ancient village, why there would be a electronic stuff here?' _Hannah was thinking of this as she walked outside.

When she walked out the door, she heard a rack as saw a reckless police-car rushed forward and then hit a tree! Someone came out and it was an old, pale goose.

He looked at her a while and then he spoke a language of ancient Chinese, Hannah could only translate a little, "Kill…her…by a… gun shot…" he murmured as he held out his gun from his pocket.

"Wha…What!?" Hannah wanted to ask but the gun has fired, it nearly hit her head!

"Dang!" she shouted as she has ran another trail that leaded a hill, she ran again.

During the running, she saw someone has falling in front of her, a dead body came from nowhere as she screamed a little and continued on escape, and there she has reached a wooden Japanese style house.

She saw another body but injured badly, and when she heard the footsteps were getting closer, she saw a huge hole underneath the house as she hid inside and waited that _crazy police-goose _away from her sight.

Then, that goose has appeared and started to come closer and closer to her sight, just right beside the injured person, he was breathing as he spoke weakly, "…Hel… Help me…" but then the goose shot him a few bullets of gun, Hannah wanted to cry but she couldn't as she covered her mouth hardly.

'_What the hell is going on?' _Hannah though desperately.

_BANG! BANG!_

She then heard more shots and the terrify laughs from the entrance of the house, "I better try using that gift." Hannah whispered as she focuses on herself and then the image has revealed, it appeared a different sight as she firmly thought it was that goose's eyes.

And she also heard the words from him, **"I know you're here."** It was a clear and understood the language.

_BANG!_

Another gun shot on the locked door, Hannah knew the close was clear as she got out the hole silently. Before she find a way to get in or get out, she prayed those innocent people and souls deeply and then she bowed to them.

Suddenly, a wind blew across her fur as she followed the flow. She saw an opened window with some broken glass on it. She looked back at the dead body and smiled as a 'Thank you'.

When she went inside the house, she found herself she was inside a bathroom. She switched the torch on and another dead body in the bloody water and it seemed it died for a very long time. Hannah stopped a while as she needed to focus herself again, but the awful smell from the dead body has disgusted her as she wanted to throw up.

But she must stay strong as she accidentally let out a gasp.

"Hm?" she heard the voice as it was him.

"Shoot." She whispered as she ran into the living room and saw there was a closet there, she hid in there.

Just in time, that goose appeared and he was a little suspicious on the closet, Hannah got sweated a little, but he had given up as he looked different places, Hannah thought of relief and she saw the close was clear as she get out the closet.

'_I wonder where could he be?' _Hannah thought as she has already approached herself in the courtyard. And just when she wanted to use the gift, she then heard a shocked sound.

_GASH!!_

The glasses of the window have been broken into pieces, and it was that goose again who was using his body to smash the window. Before she could think any plans, she got pressured by him.

"Hold still." He used his shriek voice.

Hannah has no choice but used the scythe which beside her, it cut him in a deep wound, and then he collapsed on the ground and dead.

She watched him collapsed, she killed him, "Oh shoot, I killed him!" Hannah was gasping hardly and felt guilty.

But she didn't realize, that the goose was still alive, but not too alive, the wounds were still there and still bleeding. Hannah couldn't imagine that anyone could survive with those wounds.

"Oh that's it!!" she was full of rage as she used Flame Aura Sphere attacked him, he cried of pain with fire burning him and he ran into a cliff, he then got stabbed by a long wood. The white tiger seen the whole scene, she was widened in horrid but she firmly thought that he was no a **living** person all the time.

And yet, she was still confused of her statement, she didn't know what to do or how to contact to her friends or family. She then heard another hard gasping sound, more enemies were coming, and she must run **fast**, **quick** and **now**!

--

_**Back to the Furious Seven and the two countries groups**_

Azure had gotten over scared by the seen, "I know those bad guys scary, but don't cry honey." Crane caressed his daughter.

Tigress and Po were still worrying of Hannah and Gei appeared by their sides, "Try to use the gift. Just relax and focus." She said.

"How could I focus when my daughter had gotten herself in nowhere? It's my entire fault." Tigress blamed herself.

"Shhh, no it's not your fault. You have done nothing wrong." Po tried to comfort her.

'_Mom…Dad…' _then they heard a voice in their minds.

"It's Hannah! But where is she?" Lilly said as she looked around the forest as there was no sign of her tiger friend.

"She's fine, but I'm afraid that she had met one of _them_ as she must keep running." Gei worriedly said.

"Them!?" they were all confused in unison.

The female Hawk then spotted something was wrong on her ex-husband, "And why are you still wearing these glasses I gave you?" Angel furiously scolded Leon, Leon was wearing a broken glasses. Then she went on, "Who keeps presents from their ex-wife? God, get rid of them already!"

"Hey, cut it out!" Leon shouted. "These are the only glasses that I've got!" he added, they have started an argument.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's wrong all you two?" Tai Lung tried to break them up.

"We just saw a goddamn murder and you're kicking me over stupid sh-t!!" Stanley shouted back.

"Hey, hold yourself together and we have to get through this!!" Crane shouted and they started to calm down.

Suddenly, an evil and terrify laugh came behind them. Leon switched on his torch and he lit up to a direction, it appeared a female rabbit nurse with her eyes was lifeless and blood came out from them, plus her action was… a zombie!

The gang was gasped and mouth widened by that sight, as the nurse was continuing her evil laughing and shrieking until she got stopped by she saw them.

--

Meanwhile, back to Hannah, she was tired of running instead walking, and thinking about the whole thing, she really killed a man and still holding the same scythe with blood in her paws, her head was weighted a ton of bricks.

"What the hell is going on?" Hannah murmured as she was in the main street with no one but the street lights.

Until, she heard a footstep and she turned around, there was a shocked and gasped, that dang police-goose with that wood still stabbed in his body was walking in unbalance toward her.

--

The rabbit stared at them a while, and then she started to shriek and cry, as it pierced beyond the eardrums of theirs. With children and grown people alike trying to cover their ears, but such an attempt was futile.

Without any notice, something has knocked each of them out, and separated them into different spots of the valley.

--

That goose has finally shot a bullet into Hannah's heart! She just groaned and fell off a cliff. Before she fell into the darkness, she heard the roaring of victory.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Separated!

Preview:

_"Hiya!!" Both yelled in unison, but they found out..._

_Money and Mantis!?_

_"Monkey? Mantis? Is it really you?" Leon asked and they nodded._

_Angel then sighed of relief, "I'm so glad it's you guys! Are the others with you?" she then asked._

_"No, but we somehow found something that really creeps me out!" Mantis added._


	7. Separated!

Chapter 6: Separated!

_**3 hours later…**_

When Leon the falcon woke up, he found himself he was in middle of the forest, with atrail behind him, "Where am I? Dammit, is this some kind of joke for TV?" he shouted as there was no respond.

"You never know what those idiots are gonna come up with..." he then stopped by something was dropping from above.

"Blood!?" he confused as he lift up his torch in the sky, but there was nothing instead a lightning storm.

Before he could think of anything, he heard someone was crying for help. He quickly seek the source of the sound as it leaded him to the upstairs, he took a peek and saw an old cat lady with a scythe stabbed crazily on the victim.

As he heard, "No!! Stop!! NOOO!!" he was dead and so as the feline crazy old lady walked away, and the dead body started to rise and in fact he was laughing in insane. Leon watched in disbelief as he wanted to throw up.

"My God…" he whispered.

He must walked passed through that _zombie_ silently and sneaky. And he did it, without any notice, but the worst part was, that same feline zombie was blocking is way!

Then he saw an iron-stick was beside as he had to do something that he wouldn't even imagine, he killed her! However, because she was a zombie, so there was no illegally of doing this.

"You made me do this…" he then gasping hardly.

When he saw there was an iron house there, he decided to hide in there for a while. He entered, but suddenly he heard a yell and then he got knocked down!

--

Back to Hannah, she was unconscious and then she woke up, she found herself she was below a waterfall, but when she turned her torch on, the water was red as crimson! When she used her shattered paws touch the crimson water, they were blood!

"Are you alright?" a mysterious voice came her back, she quickly held up her fighting stance as she lit up the person…. A green tree viper!?

She squished her jade green eyes and saw that viper was alike Viper, "Aunt… Aunt Viper?" she confusedly asked, but she could see that viper shook her head.

"No, you must be mistaken by someone, me name is Julie." She introduced herself.

Julie was a green tree viper as Viper, well almost, both looked like the same. Except she has roses on her both side head unlike Viper's lotus blossom. And she was wearing a light green robe and a necklace.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Wait! Are you one of them, or what?" she demanded asked and then she heard giggling.

"No, but I know some of your friends are." She replied.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

Then, Julie used her tail pointed a stairways, "Over there, you will see a hospital there, I heard some kids were sobbing there. But be careful, there are some dangerous enemies there, can you handle it?" she asked.

Hannah thought a while and she saw that Julie wasn't lying to her, there was a building alike hospital there as she glanced at it a short while.

"Of course! But wait, if you know they are there, then why…." Before she finished her question, Julie was vanished after she had tried to turn her head.

"Julie! Julie!!" she shouted and there was no respond except the echoing of her shouts.

_Somewhere in the darkness, Julie was sobbing in sad and she whispered, "The prophecy has fulfilled. Oh, Shian…" she continued her crying desperately._

"_Silence!" another mysterious voice came from the darkness, Julie quickly stopped sobbing and it continued, "Bring me the chosen ones, or else you will never see your love again… BUWAHAHAHAH!!" its laughs have echoed the endless darkness, included the cried from an innocent soul._

_--_

Meanwhile, Leon woke up from his unconscious and then he saw Angel was sitting next to him, "Look, I'm really sorry Leon...I am glad to see you. And it's good to know you're OK."

"Well...I was, until you came along." Leon grunted of his head like he has a headache.

"You were gasping so hard, I thought you were one of them!" Angel tried to defend herself.

_THUND!_

Leon and Angel quickly get up, "Oh no! Not them again!!" Leon said.

"What are those things?" Angel asked.

"I don't know, but more like zombies, except they could laugh and speak, _deadly_." Leon replied. Usually zombies were unintelligent and clumsy, plus they don't speak except groaning.

"Leon, look!" Angel said as she pointed a tunnel below them, and they went inside, it was a mines!

They thought that it kept out any noticing, but they were wrong. There were more than five

"Hiya!!" Both yelled in unison, but they found out...

_Money and Mantis!?_

"Monkey? Mantis? Is it really you?" Leon asked and they nodded.

Angel then sighed of relief, "I'm so glad it's you guys! Are the others with you?" she then asked.

"No, but we somehow found something that really creeps me out!" Mantis added.

And then Mantis and Monkey have explained of their seen and some people who didn't looked or acted like people they had killed. Leon and Angel were both have the same described as theirs.

"So, do you have any ideas what were those creatures?" Monkey asked.

"In my country, they look more like 'Zombies' to us." Leon explained.

"Well, in our country, we called them 'Sang Shi' (Zombie) in Chinese." Mantis corrected.

"Guys! We don't have time to name those creatures, right now we need to find the others and the most importantly, the kids are in danger!!" Angel was steaming as tears came out from her eyes.

"Sorry." They apologized.

"Uh… Guys, I think we've got companies." Monkey said as he held up his bamboo stick for prepared his fighting stance.

Leon lift up his torch and it appeared that they had shouted out their location as summoned the zombies came forward!

In 5 seconds, Mantis has chopped half of their heads off by his scythed claws. And the rest, has taken care by Monkey with his bamboo stick. They didn't call two kung fu styles masters for nothing, the two birds were awed and wide-eyed of their sight.

"Whoa! How did you do that!!" Leon exclaimed.

"Enough talking! This time we did too slowly!" Monkey quickly said as they continued moving on. Leon and Angel were sweat-dropped and thought that those two masters weren't normal.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Recall from Previous Exsitence

_Preview:_

_"What is this?" Crane questioned himself as he gently touched the old camera._

_SHINN!!_

_But suddenly, his eyes was widened as he grunted in pain, he then lift up his head and cried as lots of images, memories and experience have sudden popped out in his head._

_"Sora?" Hannah asked._

_"Hannah?" the figure asked and it was Sora!_


	8. Recall From Previous Existence

**Yo! Guys, I'm sorry for updating so late, I meant the other stories, not this. But I promise I will update as soon as possible! Enjoys, and remember R&R! XD**

* * *

Chapter 7: Recall from the Previous Existence

Meanwhile, in the centre of the village, Shifu had already defeated three zombies. But he didn't notice that a paw has sudden appeared from the ground and Shifu was pulled by force. He was frightened at that moment and there was more zombies were coming forward.

Just when Shifu thought if this is the end to him, and then he closed tightly his eyes, for not watched his blood being splashed!

_HIYAAAA!!_

He then heard two familiar fighting cries, he glanced up at the sky with hope and saw his children have arrived! **Tai Lung and Tigress!**

In a minute, they have defeated a part of enemies, but the fought had drained some energy from them because they always fighting, not _killing_!

They patted a while, Tigress took a brief and asked, "Shifu, we feel relief to see you're okay, are you alright?" she worriedly asked.

"I'm fine. And so am I glad to see you, too." Shifu replied and gave them a smile.

Tai Lung yet feel gladded to see his father was okay, he slowly glanced at the dark cloud sky, "What a night." He then sighed, they have a long, memorable night like no other before.

Suddenly, they heard someone called them in their minds,_ 'Tai Lung! Shifu! Tigress! Monkey! Mantis! Po! Crane! Kids! Can you hear me?' _the voice was Viper as she was sound frightened.

Monkey and Mantis from the mines both could hear her, and she continued, 'Please, if you hear me, meeting at the church!' she finished. Just when they were confusing of where the church that she said was.

_GONG! GONG!_

Bells rang from the Sacred Mountain of Blood, from a point said firmly, the church was there! A trail of stairways was in front of them not far away as they quickly ran up for meeting. They must hurry, because the bells will attract some zombies nearby!

* * *

_**--The Mines--**_

"We have to get out of here!" Monkey shouted and they nodded as they started to run forward till they saw a cart on the track.

Leon then took an examination on the cart, "It's still works! All we have to do is push!" he shouted, and they started to push harder on the cart.

The cart was moved a little, and then it has almost released from the track, "Hop on it! Quick!" Leon shouted as they quickly hopped into the cart.

During the riding, it went so well as they have out of the mines. But before they could cheer, some zombies appeared from trees and brushes which above them as they tried to jump on top of them.

But before they approached them, Mantis has done something so brave that no other masters or the Furious Seven had ever done, he jumped off the cart and stopped the zombies away from his friends!

"Mantis!!" Monkey cried.

"What are you doing?" Angel cried.

"Tell the others I'll be back in 20 minutes!" he shouted with confidence, even he was in the middle of fighting.

He added, "I **promise** I will catch up on you guys!" Monkey was speechless but he gave his little friend a thumbs up, and watched his fighting became smaller and smaller until out of their sights.

Mantis saw his friends have gone far away from him and safe, he then turned back to his opponents. Mostly were laughing of his size which gave him a fire of fight burnt up his heart!

One of the zombies burst out a huge laughter and it spoke in Chinese, _"You!? A...little insect!?... What can…you…do? A…Fight?" _Mantis then snickered.

"Huh?" they started to confuse.

"You have mess with a wrong insect." He simply said and then there was a bloody battle!

* * *

_**--In the Forest of Desperate--**_

Meanwhile, Crane was flying as fast as possible to find the bells rang from the church where his wife and the others meeting at. But suddenly, something has hit his stomach as he lost his control and fell on the ground.

He madly shook his head and somehow he was in a foggy forest, and there was Name Stone Statue beside him, as it named _'Forest of Desperate'_. But he didn't care of the name, he needed meet with the others as soon as possible!

When he ready to soar, he felt a familiar feeling with this place, then thought a while as he decided to take an explore in the forest.

He walked and walked, the weirdest thing was, he didn't feel **fear** or **scare**. Although, he didn't know why as he continued, until he had approached an old temple, apparently it got damaged by a terrible fire.

"A temple? Strange, this started to get familiar a lot to me." Crane murmured as he entered.

The red-crowned Crane took a tour around the burned temple, and found nothing. He then thought he might probably crazy or had an illusion something. When he turned around trying to leave, he got tripped by a thing.

He looked down, an old camera!?

"What is this?" Crane questioned himself as he gently touched the old camera.

_SHINN!!_

But suddenly, his eyes was widened as he grunted in pain, he then lift up his head and cried as lots of images, memories and experience have sudden popped out in his mind.

"AHHH!!" the cries of Crane has echoed the Forest of Desperate, finally he fell in a coma. During his coma, there were some memories of flashback.

_**--Flashback--**_

However, the scenes went too fast as he could only listen some of the words from the flashback.

"_This is called 'The Soul Screams'." One of the flashback has showed the same old camera, as the mysterious voice went on, "It could see the spiritual ghosts or spirits through it, and it also destroy them by just picture them." The voice explained._

_And the scenes started run fast in speed, and more unknown voices joined in._

"_**You were untainted, but now…I'm sorry…"**_

"_**Do you know what kind of punishment if you released a criminal?"**_

"_**She's just a child!"**_

"_**Give her the antidote!"**_

"_**I'm sorry for driving you into this, my fair lady…"**_

"_**Maybe I could be your student in the next life…"**_

"_**Are you insane!?" **_and then there was a blank.

_**--End of Flashback--**_

Crane quickly snapped awake and gasped hardly, lots of sweats in his eye-brows. He looked at the old camera or he should call it, The Soul Screams, he picked it up and glanced at it a while as he conjured those words in his coma.

His wings shakily leaned it in front of his eyes, and looked in with one eye. Then, there was a shocked, a rooster was floating in the air!

But when he pulled the camera down, there was no one or that rooster, _could it be… a ghost? _Crane then remembered the instruction of this camera. He tried again, and he saw that rooster croaked as it flew straight to him! Crane was scared a little as suddenly his ability somehow pressed a button and there was a flash.

When the flash faded, the rooster had vanished, but there was a crack sound from the camera as there was a number there. There was signed '89', but now it had changed into '90'!

"Maybe it wasn't a dream…" Crane said. He then took a wide look on the burned temple, the decoration, the statues, the bells… The Bells!

"Oh no! Viper needs help!!" Crane said with fear. Before he prepared to fly, he paused as he slowly looked at the corner, _what's this feeling?_ Crane thought as his heart pounding faster.

As he flew over there and a surprise, the board on the floor could flip over and a ragged bag revealed. He took it and opened it, inside it was some equipments for the Channeller and the Talismans for a Onmyoji (Ying Yang Master).

"Wow!" crane exclaimed, and then he spotted a small bottle, signed_ 'Tears of Channeller'_, he curiously opened it and accidentally dropped some of them into his eyes.

"Argh!" he grunted and used his wings quickly wiped his eyes, "Man! It burns!!" his eyes were liked burning in hell fire.

Finally, the sore has slowly disappeared, and so as Crane slightly opened his gray eyes. And saw a little rabbit girl was playing hop-scope joyfully, but then he took a closer look on the rabbit. She looked like the same victim at that damn horrible murdering!

He ran over to her side, "Little girl, how did…you?" Crane was stammered of her body, her neck had a huge wound as normal people could never survive with that wound, especially not even a child.

The little girl then snickered at him, "You can _**see**_ me?" she used her innocent tone and her bugged crimson eyes stared at him.

Crane got a chill in his spines, then she went on, "Perhaps we can be friends. And hey, look behind you." She twitched her head a little as Crane quickly looked back, a zombie was trying to attack him!

He didn't have time to strike it back, but suddenly his ability has helped him, again, as his wing took a Talisman out of the ragged bag liked lightning and he stamped it on the zombie's forehead, then he spoke in a complex spells.

And to his surprise, he had no idea why he knew the knowledge of Onmyodo and he didn't even know why he could speak those spells? When he wanted to look back the little rabbit girl, she was smiling at him sweetly and slowly faded away.

'_Oh great! Now I can Xiangui (See the ghosts)! What's next?' _Crane was headache as he continued the spells, the zombie has destroyed in front of his eyes.

When the zombie has vanished, a spiritual figure appeared. He was that same zombie but more neatly, and looked friendly than before.

And then he spoke, "Thank you, for the thing you have done." He bowed.

Crane was confused, "For what? I just destroyed your body! And now I don't know so sure if I really talking to you or maybe I am crazy right now!" he shouted as he couldn't control himself.

"You _free_ me from my cursed body, and that I am so grateful." He then pointed at the trail which behind him, "Over the trail and walk in the right stairways, you will see the**Vary Church**. But I think you still remember the way, how silly am I!" he laughed but Crane was still confused.

"No…but thank you very much although. Plus, this is my first trip here, you probably be mistaken!" Crane defended himself as he brought the Soul Screams and the ragged bag flew up in the sky.

He heard the last speech from the friendly ghost before he faded, "No, thank you. **Master Shian**…" then he disappeared.

"**Master Shian**!? My name is **Crane**!!" he shouted as he flew like a wing to the Vary Church.

Meanwhile, Azure was sobbing alone in an empty room of hospital. On the other hand, Lilly was on the second floor being trapped and Wing and Hawk both trapped on the third floor, except Azure.

Since Lilly and Azure heard their mom's calls, but Azure was a crying baby and Lilly was brave but been trapped. There's no way they could get away unless Azure stand up on fighting!

Back to Hannah, she had walked a half way of stairways and patted heavily until she heard her Aunt Viper's calling, felt an arrow stabbed her heart!

Suddenly, a dagger flew at her side, Hannah then picked it up and more daggers stroked to her, but she quickly dodged and kicked them back, she heard a familiar voice, and the daggers were ninjas' special use.

"Sora?" Hannah asked.

"Hannah?" the figure asked and it was Sora!

"Holy heaven of Buddha, you're okay!" Hannah cried of relief as she hugged the sliver wolf who was blushing.

"Uh…I…ah…Why are you here anywhere?" he cleared his throat and asked.

"I met a woman, who was look like Aunt Viper, told me that some of us have been trapped inside that hospital!" Hannah replied as she pointed at the hospital with thunderstorm for its view.

The two both sweat-dropped, and Hannah got snapped out as she continued, "Anyway, I heard Aunt Viper was calling us to go to a church, but I have to save our friends, right?" Sora nodded.

She then lift up her torch and placed it gently on her shoulder which made her look cool. "Then let's go!" she said and Sora smirked.

Then she leaded the way, Sora just watched her and then he murmured, "Right back gotcha, _Princess_." He started to catch on her.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Arguments

_Preview:_

_"Monkey, where's Mantis? I though he's with you!" Tigress asked._

_"I think I can Xiangui!" Crane claimed._

_"Just silence! I swear I wished never have you as my children instead you're just my students!" Shifu furiously shouted as he didn't know why he said that._

_"Run! Run! Don't look back! It's just like hide and seek, so hide somewhere good, OK? I promise I'll come and find you!" Stanley promised._

_"There's no such thing as boogeyman, Daddy said they don't exist... They don't exist!!" Azure shouted to herself._

* * *

**Hey, if you think it's boring, e-mail to me! Just please review for me!**


	9. The Argument

**Sorry update so late, lots of details here and the high school life was horrible. Anyway, please read & review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Arguments

_**--At the Salvation Hospital--**_

Azure was still sobbing, crying of herself being so coward, useless, she was nothing but a crying baby! And now, her sister was in danger and so as her friends, but she just sat there and hoped everything was just a horrible nightmare which wanted to wake up!

_THUND!_

She gasped as she heard something was coming, then she repeated the words that Crane always comfort her, "There's no such thing as boogeyman, Daddy said they don't exist… They don't exist!!" azure shouted t herself.

The door was slightly opened, Azure then closed her eyes and flipped herself to the door, and braced herself to attack the foe!

_DONG!_

"Aiya!!" the cried was sounded as Azure slowly opened her eyes and widened at that moment. She accidentally kicked Hannah's forehead by her tail! Although when she kicked, a clear_ 'dong' _sound came from Hannah's forehead as her head was as hard as pebble.

"Wow!" Sora was exclaimed and sweat-dropped of the scene. "Didn't see that coming." He added.

Hannah caressed her forehead and then glared at Azure (Try to image her head became ten times big, and Sora and Azure were tiny as ant.), her eyes were steaming as she shouted, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, KICKED MY FOREEAD LIKE THAT!?"

"Shhh! Be quiet! They'll hear you!" Azure quickly covered her mouth.

"They!? Who's _'they'_?" Sora curiously asked.

The white tiger's ear twisted as she lifted up her torch, it lit on two nurse zombies, ''That's _'they'_." She replied.

Azure's screech has shocked them as they ran towards to Hannah them. "I hate zombies!" Hannah said with half-closed eyes.

"As am I!" Sora added as he was beside her.

"Me too." Azure added as she shattered her twisted long body walked by her other side.

"I thought you said you were afraid." Hannah smirked but she was surprised.

"I didn't say that, but maybe you're right. Plus, Lilly, Wing and Hawk are still trapped here." She said.

Sora and Hannah were both wide-eyed, "What!? They still trap in here and you didn't tell us in the first place?" they both said in unison, which made them surprised.

"Whoa, you guys are together?" the green viper teased.

The two looked to each other and blushed, "Enough talking, let's fight!" Hannah snapped out and fired a Flame Aura Sphere on one, but it missed, "Strike one!" Sora and Azure shouted in unison.

Another sphere on the same zombie, and missed again, "Strike two!" shouted from her friends, _again_.

Finally, Hannah had had enough as she shouted at them, "Would you guys shut up? This is not **baseball**!!" she claimed, and went back to business.

She gathered a group of energy, made it the Aura Sphere more bigger and aimed on the nurse, "Target lock!" she said and she fired.

The sphere went straight towards the nurse's head, they thought Hannah aimed on it right. But, the brittle bones of the zombie have sudden broken as it bend down so quick that it missed again.

"WHAT!!" Hannah got awed Oo, a blade stabbed her heart of what she felt now!

"Strike three! You're out!" Sora and Azure both declared in unison.

"Fine, let's see what you got." Hannah grumbled as she pointed at Azure.

"What? Me!! I can't do it!" she claimed.

"We don't have much time! Let me do it!!" Sora said as he stepped forward, but he got stopped by Hannah.

"No, Sora!" she spoke, "She can." She said firmly.

Azure was confused, but then Hannah pulled her closer as she started, "Look, my dad used to tell me that he was a big, fat, clumsy and useless panda, he even couldn't believe that he was a Dragon Warrior. He wasn't as strong as the Furious Five, but he was brave as he finally believes in himself, at last he defeated Godfather Tai Lung. So all you have to do, is to **believe in yourself**." Hannah finished her speech and saw light reflected in Azure's eyes.

Then, Azure's eye has changed, "You're right." She seriously said as she walked passed Hannah and Sora, face to her opponents.

The nurse who is bended by her brittled bones spoke,_ "Come here…little baby…there's…no need…to…afraid…"_ the next thing she knew was she has been destroyed by an arrow, a_ Water Arrow_, one of Azure's Water Dragon favourite power.

Then she pulled the bow and shoot another arrow aimed on the forehead of another zombie, it downed as its blood splattered on their faces. However, Azure was strangely calm that she never been so calm before, "Don't ever call me 'little baby', only my family can call me with that name." she calmly announced as she turned to Hannah.

Despite the awful taste of the dried blood, she gave her viper friend a thumbs up, "That wasn't so hard." Azure proudly said.

"Stop boasting, we've got a lot of works to do." Sora announced as they all rushed up onto the second and the third floor for rescue their friends.

After 20 minutes, they had successfully rescued Lilly, Wing and Hawk. "Thank goodness you found us quick." Wing sighed of relief.

"Actually, we heard Hawk's screaming like a girl so we know where you were." Hannah replied.

"I was panicked!" Hawk defended and they laughed.

Lilly walked at her sister's side, "Hey, that was the bravest thing you have ever done." Back when they were rescuing Lilly, Azure shot three arrows at the foes' forehead at the same time, which made Lilly exclaimed and surprised.

The next thing Azure knew, was her sister hugged her, "I'm so proud to have you as my sister." She whispered in her ears, which made her shy.

All the kids have gathered, except Luca, Nana and Fred. They walked with a desperate heart approached to the exit. When they were all out, Hannah's locket has fallen again from her neck onto the ground. She kneeled and picked it up, another hand from the other side of the door grabbed her!

"Ah!" she screamed as there was a zombie from the hospital has caught her and pulled her with strength, "Guys! A little help here!!" she was panicked as tears of fear rolling down from her jade green eyes.

"Guys! Hannah's in trouble!" Sora shouted as they turned back.

The zombie spoke, "Come on…don't be shy!" the tone had increased their fear. The five in-training warriors were all pulling Hannah as best as they can, but the zombie has a huge strength, and they couldn't hold it any much longer.

"I…think…we can't…hold her!!" Wing groaned.

_BANG!!_

A bullet shot into the head of the zombie, and the blood has splashed over the children's faces, even though those were dried blood, it grossed them to throw up. Before they tried to scream, a voice came form their behind.

"Such a pitiful creature. Apparently death has abandoned you. I wonder if you would survive, even I stabbed your heart." The owner of the voice has revealed himself, a dog.

"Uh, you are…?" Hawk asked, and then the dog used the gun pointed at them.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing?" Sora shouted.

The dog was wearing sleeved vest and a pair of ragged trousers, he gazed at them a while, then he spoke, "I apologize, but I must check to make sure you're normal. I wouldn't want to accidentally rescue monsters." He slowly put down his gun.

"Do we look like monsters!? Are you crazy?" Lilly furiously said.

"Again, my apologize…But this is matter of life and death, after all." He replied, Lilly frowned.

Wing cleared his throat and asked, "Who are you?" he was still didn't trust this dog.

"Oh, how rude am I. My name is Sabre Salvation, I'm a doctor and the hospital that behind you was my hospital." He introduced and then he saw they were gasped.

"You're a survivor?" Sora stammer asked and Sabre nodded.

"Yes, there's some survivors back in the base." He added.

The children felt joy at the moment, but then Sabre interrupted, "By the way, I've just saved a little fella before I came here, I was wondering if you know him?" he asked him.

'_Little fella?' _Hannah thought and then she got a hit, "Is he a Praying Mantis?" she asked with hope.

"So you know him." Even he didn't give Hannah a correct answer, but they all knew what that means.

"Please, take us to your base." Hannah pleaded and so did the others.

"It seems this is no chance encounter. Fine, we can talk during the way to there." He said as he leaded the way, and they followed him.

* * *

_**--Vary Church--**_

When the grown-up have all gathered at the church, Shifu saw the gates of the church were surrounded by the zombies as he stood up for a quick and smooth fight.

Then Tigress saw Monkey, Leon and Angel have arrived, she was gladded but yet she saw sadness in Monkey's face. She ran over to him and gently patted his shoulder, "Monkey, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

"It's….It's Mantis!" he then cried and clutched Tigress's chest, which made her embarrassment. She then scanned his back and no sign of Mantis.

She pushed Monkey and let them face to face, "Monkey, where's Mantis? I thought he's with you." She then asked.

Although, Monkey didn't know how to say as Leon and Angel explained the incidents in the mines to Tigress. And the South Tiger has gasped and exclaimed as tears were rolling down.

Just then, Crane has made it to the church, and yet, he saw Po and Howard at the gates, fighting against the zombies with a lot of energy.

Crane slipped his eyes to the ragged bag, which didn't belong to him, but he was impulse to do the same thing like the last time. His mind controlled the wings as he grabbed five silvery daggers.

"Hey!" he shouted as he caught their attention.

"Try some of these!" then he threw straightly to the zombies' forehead, and they shrieked and slowly shattered into pieces. Po and Howard watched it with mouth-widened.

"Whoa, when did you learn that?" Po exclaimed asked, as Crane picked up the five silvery daggers and put them inside the bag.

"That was an Onmyoji style, are you Onmyoji or Channeller?" Howard curiously asked.

"What are those?" Po confusedly asked. "And those daggers were familiar."

"Onmyoji is like a Ying Yang Master for you to call. And Channeller, is a psychic who can connect beyond the world of live and death." Howard explained simple.

"Then I guess I'm both…" Crane whispered.

"What did you say?" Howard and Po both asked in unison.

"I…think…I can…" Although the last word they couldn't hear it clearly.

"Speak up louder!" Po shouted.

Crane then took a deep breath, "I think I can _Xiangui_." He claimed.

"WHAT!!" yelled the two and the other masters behind them.

'_Oh crab!' _Crane cursed in mind.

Shifu then stepped forward to Crane, "Impossible! There's no other masters could have that ability except **one**!" he declared.

"Well then who?" Crane demanded, "Don't tell me is Master Shian." He then added and saw his master was shocked.

Before Shifu could say something, he has sudden been possessed as he shouted, "Just silence! I swear I wished never have you as my children instead you're just my student!!" although, the others didn't know he was possessed, except Crane as he could see a demon behind Shifu and used him like a puppet.

Then, Angel was the next victim as she is possessed like Shifu, and she yelled at Leon, "And you!" she furiously pointed at her ex-husband. "What were you thinking bringing the boys to a place like this?"

Leon was confused as he only speak, "Like I told you before…" he then interrupted.

"Just shut up! I swear you're completely useless! I'm going to find them myself." she said as she left. Leon was heartbroken by that moment.

"Okay, Shifu, enough of playing! We need to stick together right now!!" Po patiently said.

"No, I'm not playing! You stupid, big, fat, flabby…" then soon he was stopped by Crane's Talisman, and with his soft push and a spell. It made the demon left Shifu's body.

"Wha…What happened?" Shifu was dizzy as he felt like a headache. The action of Shifu has confused the others.

Crane felt relief and then he faced to the demon, however they didn't see anything. The demon snarled as it rushed over to him in a fast speed, but not as fast than Crane, he took out the _'Soul Screams'_ and have a flash. The '90' has changed into '91'. He then realized that he could take it out as a photo from the camera.

"Crane, what happened?" Viper worriedly asked.

"Take a look of this." He replied as he given his wife the picture of the demon.

At first, it was blank but then the image started to reveal itself as it appeared the horrify face of a demon. The Kung Fu masters, Howard and Leon watched in pale and with their widened eye. Their stares have slowly turned to the red-crowned Crane, who is the calmest of all. They were all questioned the same, _that he is not the Crane who they known_. "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" he confusedly asked.

Po then leaned himself and gave Crane a closet eye look, then he shook him violently, "Who are you! And where is the real Crane!!" he yelled while he was shaking the poor Crane.

Crane groaned and gave Po a hit head-on hardly, and the shaking has stopped.

"No! False alarm, it's you alright." Po said as he covering and caressed his forehead, Crane huffed and rolled his eyes.

"But really, when and where did you learn all those ghost capture thingy anyway? I don't see you have this weird hobbits either." He declared as he has a point. This Crane has words to explain, but he could only describe the story of how he approached a burned temple as a beginning.

After the others had heard his description, they stared at him in disbelief. But since they had been watching Shifu was possessed and the creepy picture in their hand, they have to believe him. The next thing they knew, was Po's exciting cheers!

"Whoa! This is real original _'The Soul Screams'_ handmade by Master Shian? That is awesome!" he exclaimed as he looked closer on the old camera, Crane then got a hit.

"You know him?" he asked with hope.

"Not exactly really know him. But he is a fallen warrior, too, the first master who can have a contact to the underworld and the first Ying Yang Master to defeat the grudged ghosts and a supernatural researcher." He explained.

Then, they heard an unexpected thing came from Shifu's mouth, "And he had Lady Wind Song as his assistant." He added as they were astounded.

_Lady Wind Song, from the City of Blissful Fragrance was a famous beauty who hid her modest behind a fan whilst singing songs of unrequited love. By day she was elegant and demure. By night she was the Shadow of the Moon, a mysterious warrior righting wrongs and fighting injustice with her silver fan as her only weapon. The fan was made of a mysterious metal and was said to be sharp enough to cut stone. Lady Wind Song kept the peace in the City of Blissful Fragrance for sixty years. When she died on the night of the full moon, the streets of her city were filled with the scent of Lotus blossom._

"That's the story I heard." Po finished the story. The fan of Lady Wind Song was saved in the Hall of Heroes in Jade Palace. "But I never heard that she known Master Shian." He added his request and they all turned to Shifu who seemed to know more about them.

Shifu knew their sight mean as he let out a long sigh, "We'll talk inside the church." He said as he leaded the way.

* * *

_**--Meanwhile--**_

Back to Hannah, they had just heard a shocking discover, "You have been living in this village for 100 years!?" Wing exclaimed.

"We were all cursed as we must live for eternality here or kill, murdered into a monster until the curse is broken." He replied. "But we all believe in a prophecy." He added.

"What prophecy?" Hannah asked.

"That twenty two warriors with a spirit guiding to defeat the endless dark and break the blood curse." He answered and he stopped the walking as they have made it.

"We're here." He said.

A wood house with a huge circle on the ground around it, inside the circle there were some villagers who injured standing guard. Their stares have crept them as they stared at them as stranger of foreigner.

Hannah then sudden felt a little pain in her heart as she slowly clutched her locket, "This is more than a curse…" she murmured.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: The Painful Memory

Preview:

"_You don't think I'm going to die by that easily." Mantis gave them a weak smile._

"_We will meet again, Song." Shian whispered and gave her a soft kiss on lips, and then he slowly faded with the swirling petals._

"_Shian?" Song asked with hope._

"_My God…This is all foreseen!" he gasped and flipped to another page. "There's drawing of us in here!? I can't believe this." Crane was astounded, and then there was another more shocker than the foreseen, "A ritual for a fair lady with an eternal impact of salvation begins at the night of blood full-moon."_


End file.
